


The Avengers play GotG

by anony_mouse



Series: Harmless Headcanons [3]
Category: Avengers Play GotG (tumblr), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Play GotG, Crack, D&D, Dungeons & Dragons, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_mouse/pseuds/anony_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr tags of the same name. Mostly about what everyone's roles are.</p><p>AKA: Clint just wanted to be a nice space cop, but Barnes wouldn't let him, so now he's a space pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers play GotG

Bucky is DM (complete with over-the-top scifi shit).  
Tony is Peter (complete with love of old earth music, and slightly obvious dues ex machina factor).  
Steve is Rocket (complete with grumpy raccoon inspired trolling).  
Thor is Gamora (complete with badassary and knowledge of the cosmos (everyone politely ignores the awkward pseudo-sibling... Thing)).  
Natasha is Groot (complete with ‘wtf are you doing, thats cheating’ ‘I am groot’).  
Bruce is Drax (complete with fully fleshed out dramatic backstory).

~Or alternatively (credit to [@bluandorange](https://tmblr.co/m8hxs1XjFf62TTGPZTj4IOw))  
Bucky’s the DM (its a sci-fi setting, of course its Bucky’s idea).  
Tony is Peter (because Tony only knows how to play himself).  
Natasha is Drax (because she’s a fucking troll).  
Steve is Rocket (because fuck you Steve would be a little shit and also Rocket is a fuckin’ spoof of Bucky).  
Sam is Groot (because he got bribed into playing, he doesn’t even know how to play so fuck you, he is gonna play a god-modey talking tree with the voice of Vin Diesel and y'all will just have to deal)  
and Thor is Gamora~

Either way.

Clint is busy (either running missions, or enjoying retirement or whatever). So he only plays sometimes. And when he does, its as the adorably-bumbling-but-not-incompetent Nova Corpsman Denarian Rhomann Dey. Who mostly shows up, mocks Tony a lot, and provides hilarious, but sound advice to everyone before going home to his adorably domestic life at home (gee, wonder where he got that idea.)

Except sometimes when Clint is back, Bucky won't let him play. ('But I want to play!' 'YOU LITERALLY ARE ON ANOTHER PLANET' 'so?' 'IT MATTERS') so Clint creates a second character to play that can go or be anywhere because Screw You Too Barnes. And just for kicks, he makes them a space pirate ('why?' ' _Space. Pirate_.' '...'). This space pirate is also an asshole to Tony, and he commands other space pirates (mostly, to also be assholes to Tony). 

Oh, and he has an awesome arrow that can literally do anything when he whistles ('hint, _hint_ , Tony' 'stfu jackass, you threatened to eat me!')

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @bluandorange for unknowingly letting me romp in your playground. (Promise I'll take this down if there is issue)


End file.
